fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akahane Ruby
Akahane Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Ruby is one of the sportiest students in her age. She always is seen together with her childhood friends Topaz and Amber. Ruby works, along with her twinsister Robin, at her parent's restaurant. She is the lead Cure of the Team and the first, who transforms. She takes care of Scarlet, a creature from Skyriver. Akahane has one sister and her parents own a restaurant. Ruby attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School and plays in the baseball club of her school. She is known as the best player in her age but one of the worst students. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) and she controls the power of fire. Her catchphrase is "Never give up!" (決してあきらめない！''Kesshite akiramenai!). History Becoming Pretty Cure One day after school, Ruby spent the afternoon together with her best friends Topaz and Amber. The three went to the Feather-Castletowns beach. But after some hours, Ruby was alone because Topaz and Amber had to go. Then she met a strange creature named Scarlet and some strange guy called Hollow. He attacked the city and took all colors. Ruby then transformed by Scarlet's help into Cure Crimson and vanquished the Katahowa. Warm Colors Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure Getting the Rainbow Pact To Skyriver Fight with Princess Break Against Catastrophe Personality Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who is very sporty but bad at studying. She likes to spend time with her best friends and she is never bored. She has got everytime something to do. Ruby don't like to do homework or help at home but she works at the family's restaurant. Ruby also is very cheerful and the last thing, she would do; is giving up. Appearance Ruby has dark red hair, that just comes to her shoulders. Her eyes are also dark red. She wears a red colored top and grey pants, which's left side, she wears down to her knees and the right side she keeps over the knee. She wears deep pink shoes and light yellow socks. As Cure Crimson her hair grows much longer and becomes a lighter red. Her eyes also turn to lighter red. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a tiny pointed collar. She wears a red dress with a dark red belt under her chest and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. She wears dark red armwarmers. Her boots are knee-length, with red folds at the top. She carries her commune at the right side of her belt. Relationships '''Scarlet' - Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner, who originally comes from the Skyriver. Akahane Robin - Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Akahane Ayane - Ruby's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Cure Crimson The red color comes with passion! Cure Crimson 赤い色は、情熱を持って来る！キュアクリムゾン！ Akai iro wa, jōnetsu o motte kuru! Kyua Kurimuzon! Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) is Ruby's alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. Like Ruby, Cure Crimson gives never up and tries to fix everything. She has a tendency to give out a speech about justice and purposefulness in the middle of the battle. Alone, Crimson can perform Red Burning and Red Strike and later Crystal Fire with her Heaven Crystals. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasie. In the sequel, Cure Crimson is able to use the attack Burning Red Star. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Cirlce. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. Attacks Red Burning - Red Strike - Crystal Fire - Transformation "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to deep red. Then, Ruby appears in front of a red flame. Her body is covered by a golden light. Then she gets into the fame and her hair grows and becomes lighter. She jumps and her whole body appears to be covered in fire. The fire around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Etymology Akahane (赤羽) - Aka (赤) means red, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. Hane (羽) means wing or feather, which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". Ruby (ルビー) - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July. Cure Crimson - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose. Songs Duets Trivia *Ruby is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *She is the first Pretty Cure who has a twin sister. *She is the eight Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Ruby has many similarities to Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure *Cure Crimson is the third Cure who controls fire. The first were Natuski Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) and Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure. *Ruby has a poster from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart in her room, while her sister, Akahane Robin, has a poster of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star in her room. Gallery - Screenshots= }} References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Ruby #Crimson - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character